His Girls
by texaskid
Summary: What would happen if Gibbs found out he had another child before Shannon and Kelly died? Would the same fate befall them? Would Gibbs still join NCIS? Will Gibbs have a better relationship because of it? And when his son-in-law is in trouble is he still willing to bend the law? Find out inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**For the record though we all know I don't own NCIS or any of the characters except Tiff, her mom, step-dad and friends.**_

* * *

The year was 1984, a seven year old Tiffany Rickards was just returning home from school when a man pushed away from the pickup he was leaning against and headed across the street towards her. Tiff stopped and looked up at him. He reminded the young girl of her Grampy Jack but she didn't know why.

"Hi there," The man said crouching to her level.

"Mom says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Tiff answered.

"Well she might be right about that. I'm Gibbs."

"Tiff and now you're not a stranger."

"Is your mom home?"

Tiff nodded and led him up the front walk. She opened the door and dropped her backpack by the door then headed for the kitchen. "Mom, there's a guy who wants to talk to you." Tiff called to her mother.

Marie walked out of the kitchen to scold her daughter then saw the man. Her heart stopped in her chest. "Tiffany, your snack is in the kitchen. Now. Don't argue." Marie answered. Tiff frowned and went into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" Marie hissed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"How'd you find out?"

"You shouldn't have taken her to Stillwater. Isn't hard for Dad to put two and two together. She must be seven, eight maybe."

"Now is not the time for this." Marie tried to put him off.

Meanwhile Tiff had picked up the cookies and plate and walked to the doorway where she could hear but wouldn't be seen and just in time to hear Gibbs speak, "Then when would you like it? I'm not leaving here without some form of agreement that I can see her at least once a month."

"You don't have that right." Marie answered.

"You're actually trying to deny she's my daughter?" Gibbs asked.

"Legally she isn't. Nick's name is on her birth certificate and he's the only father she's ever known."

"If you didn't want me to find out why did you keep taking her to Stillwater? Two years Marie? Of course he was going to figure it out."

"I can't take it back Leroy but don't upset her life. Besides you'd be a single father and you're a Marine. No judge is going to give you custody."

"I've been married for two years, Marie. You remember Shannon?"

"And now you want my daughter so you can be a happy little family? No way." Then a car pulled into the drive. "Just forget about her Leroy, please." Gibbs looked at the girl he thought he loved in high school and shook his head there was something in her voice but he wasn't going to give up on his little girl like he had on his relationship with her mother.

Later that afternoon while Marie and her husband Nick talked in Nick's home office, Tiff snuck into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She called her Grampy Jack in Pennsylvania and waited for the older man to pick up. "Jackson Gibbs." The older man greeted.

"Grampy? It's Tiff."

"Sweetheart, do your parents know you're calling?"

"Irrelevant. Is it true? Are you really my grandfather?"

"What happened, sweetie?"

"A guy stopped by; told me his name was Gibbs but Mom said Leroy. Is he really my dad?"

"Let me—"

"No." Tiff said cutting him off before he could ask for her parents. "Tell me the truth."

"Yes, he is your blood father. Your mom met Nick while she was pregnant with you."

"Oh. Do I have to go live with him now?"

"That's something your parents will figure out but know that he does love you and that he would like it if your mom would let you visit."

"Thanks Grampy Jack." Tiff hung up and Leroy Gibbs wasn't spoken of for nearly a month.

xxxxxxxxx

Then there it was just before Thanksgiving and a couple weeks before Tiff's birthday Gibbs showed up again. "Here's the paperwork Marie, sign it or I'm suing for full custody." Gibbs said.

"I haven't even told her Leroy. It's not easy to tell a seven year old that her dad isn't who she thinks he is and that the only dad she's known spends more time at the capital because he can't handle my past."

"You don't have to tell her about Nick. All you have to tell her is that I'm her biological father and she only has to see me once a month." Gibbs answered.

Tiff entered the kitchen. "Don't have to tell me that either. I know who he is. I heard Mom and Dad arguing about it so I called Grampy Jack. He told me about Gibbs, that he was my blood dad and it's just one day a month."

"It's one weekend a month. Leroy lives in D.C. You'll stay all weekend with him and his wife Shannon." Marie said signing the papers.

Once she finished Gibbs looked them over. "You also have a half-sister named Kelly. She'll be two in January." Gibbs said sticking the papers in his suit jacket pocket.

"You didn't tell me you had another daughter." Marie said.

"You never asked. Come on we'll get your bag packed, Tiff."

"You're taking her this weekend?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I just would have liked a little warning."

"Mom, would it hurt?"

"Her bed time is at eight on Sundays, have her home before then." Marie sighed.

"Thank you, Mommy." Tiff said. "So a sister?" Tiff asked as the plane headed for D.C.

"Yes, her name is Kelly. You can sleep in her room." Gibbs answered. "We bought you a bed but Shannon won't have it set up by the time we get home."

"Do I have to call her Mom?"

"No, Shannon will be fine."

"What should I call you?"

"Gibbs."

"But one day I could call you Dad?"

"When you're comfortable," Gibbs answered trying not to show his emotions.

Tiff nodded and didn't make another peep until the walked into the parking lot of the airport. "The first time I saw you, you were leaning against a pick up." Tiff noted. They drove to the house and as they walked up to the door Tiff took Gibbs's hand. He paused and looked down at her but then continued on. They got inside where they removed their coats and Tiff stretched but couldn't reach to hang hers up. Gibbs helped her then heard Shannon call for him.

"That you?" Shannon called walking into the living room with Kelly on her hip.

"Shannon, this is Tiffany or Tiff." Gibbs said.

"Well hello there." Shannon said setting Kelly down then crouching to meet the young girl.

"Hi." Tiff answered.

"Tiff, this is your sister Kelly." Gibbs said.

Tiff greeted her sister then the younger girl hugged her. Tiff hugged her back and looked up at Gibbs. He only smiled at her.

* * *

In 1991 a 14 year old Tiff stared down her mother. "Come on Mom, it's just one week. Dad's shipping out and I want to make sure that Kelly and Shannon have everything packed up for their trip back to D.C."

"I said no Tiffany Anne. You've got school."

"But I'm not going to see him for nine months."

"Fine, as long as it's ok with the school." Marie answered knowing there was no way that the school would allow Tiff to be excused for that long without a death in the family.

"My guidance counselor said as long as all my teachers knew, a week long absence to see my dad ship out is fine."

"There is just no winning with you. Your dad is going to be upset."

"If you mean Nick, I haven't seen him in 2 years and Gibbs will be happy I got to come." Marie shook her head and Tiff ran to pack. Later that afternoon Tiff landed in California where her dad and Shannon picked her up and Kelly rushed to her big sister.

"Tiffy!" Kelly cried.

"Have you gotten bigger? I swear you're bigger than last month." Tiff answered as she hugged her now seven year old sister.

"Not much." Kelly answered. "How long are you staying?"

"Kelly." Shannon warned. The younger girl was upset every time she realized Tiff could only stay the weekend and longed for Tiff's three week summer stays.

"A week, if that's alright. I know Dad's shipping out in a couple of days but ..." Tiff started.

"That's fine sweetie. I could use the help to keep her busy as I finish packing." Shannon said.

The family spent time together before Gibbs had to leave. Nearly a week later after camping on the beach before he left then spending time at the Gibbs' Camp Pendleton home, Shannon had everything packed and loaded into the moving van. Then Tiff suggested a fast food lunch before she had to go to the airport. All three ladies enjoyed their lunch and as they walked out the front door of the dinner, Kelly pulled on her sister's hand. "Wait, I forgot Nina." Kelly said. Nina was Kelly's favorite doll that Tiff and Jethro, as she learned Shannon called her dad, had gotten for her two Christmases prior.

"We got it." Tiff said to Shannon and then lead Kelly back to the booth. Shannon hovered by the door; her eyes on her girls. Kelly climbed into the booth and grabbed her doll as the dinner was filled with the sound of breaking glass. "Kelly, get down." Tiff yelled as glass flew at her from the now shattered front window. Tiff dove after her sister to take cover under the table when something sharp and hot tore through her right shoulder.

* * *

"I've got good news and bad news." The doctor said sitting down next to Shannon.

"What's the good news?" Shannon asked.

"She is going to be okay. The first bullet just grazed her left hand. We stitched it up and it'll heal soon. Same with the glass cuts on her face. The bad news is the second bullet tore through her shoulder. It will be in a sling for a couple weeks and then she'll have to do some PT but she will be fine." The doctor said.

"When can we take her home?" Shannon asked.

"You mean when can I take her home?" Marie asked entering the trauma unit.

"You must be Marie Rickards."

"Yes, Tiffany's mother."

"We're hoping as soon as she wakes up. She passed out from the pain in the ambulance. She should be waking soon." The doctor answered.

"Have you called her father?" Marie asked.

"He's serving overseas." Shannon told the doctor.

"It's not life or death unless she takes a turn for the worse so it is up to you to contact the chaplain on base and they will get the news to him overseas."

"Can we see sissy now?" Kelly asked.

"Right this way." The doctor stood and the three followed.

A couple hours later Tiff had finally come around and looked frantically around the room, calming when she saw Kelly watching her intently. "Stop staring, I'm fine." Tiff said smirking.

"Mom, she's awake." Kelly said. Shannon smiled from her seat next to Kelly.

"I see you're ok." Tiff said. Kelly nodded and an older man entered the room. At the very least he was in his late 40s maybe even 50s. "Who are you?" Tiff asked turning her head in his direction and seeing her mom on her right. The man stood next to Marie.

"What would your father say if he heard you?" Shannon asked.

"Manners are important Tiff." Tiff deadpanned.

"Special Agent Mike Franks, NIS." The man said showing his badge and ID. "Tiffany Gibbs? I need to ask you a couple questions about what happened."

"You probably know more than I do, Special Agent Franks." Tiff answered, "And it's Rickards. I didn't find out Gibbs was my dad until I was eight so I kept my step-dad's last name."

"Ok, I would like to know what you remember."

"My sister forgot her doll. We went back to get it and I remember seeing the window shatter. I hollered for Kelly to get down and as I ducked for cover under the table something tore through my shoulder. I wasn't paying that much attention to anything other than Kelly."

"Did you see anything out the window?" Franks asked.

"No sir. All my attention was on my sister until I saw the window shatter out of the corner of my eye. What's with NIS's interest in the injuring of a Marine dependent? It's not like I was killed or in any sort of real danger. Shouldn't you leave this for the local cops? I mean I'm not even a full time dependent and it happened off base."

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you? Anyone at all?"

"No sir. The only one who knew I was in California this week was my mom." Tiff motioned to Marie. "Everyone else knows my dad lives in D.C."

"If we have any more questions we'll be in touch. Here's my card if you think of anything else." Franks said holding out a business card. Tiff moved to take it but found her right arm in a sling and her left palm bandaged. Marie took the card instead. Tiff then nodded. "Mrs. Gibbs if you have a moment?"

Shannon stood and looked at her girls. "Tiff, keep an eye on your sister."

"Yes, ma'am," Tiff answered.

Shannon followed the agent into the hallway. They spoke for a moment then Shannon reentered the room. "You don't remember anything else?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing. I may be snarky and come off a bit brash but I don't lie. Dad would tan my hide if I were a liar." Tiff answered.

"The doctor said we could go now." Shannon said. She gently helped Tiff up and Kelly helped her sister put her shoes on.

"Are you coming with us?" Kelly asked.

Tiff looked at her mom then shook her head. "My mom is going to bring me down there so I can get my stuff but then I have to go home." Tiff said. "Don't you worry. I am going to see you in June though and wild horses won't be able to keep me away."

* * *

Once Tiff got back to North Carolina she attempted to put California out of her mind but her best friend. "Tiffany whatever your middle name is, what happened to you?" He said rushing up.

"You know what happened to me Henry." Tiff answered staring at her locker trying to figure out how to get her backpack off and open the locker without flexing her hand which would tear the stitches out.

"No, I don't. The principal was being particularly tight lipped about it."

"Be a dear and open my locker." Tiff said.

"Why can't you?" Henry asked.

"Uh hello, stitches in my left hand and I can't use my right arm."

"Right." Henry opened the locker and removed the books Tiff would need, dumping them in her backpack.

"You're too good to me."

"Hey Henry!" A voice called.

Tiff and Henry both looked and saw an older boy coming towards them. "Hey Jamie," Henry answered.

Tiff looked at the floor hoping he wouldn't ask about her arm like a lot of others had. "My dad asked if you could get this to your dad." Jamie said.

"Sure, though I'm certain your dad will see him before I do." Henry answered. Henry's dad was owner of the only gas station in town. His mom was the Jr/Sr high principal. "Oh Jamie, this is my best friend Tiffany Rickards. Yes, the congressman's daughter and Tiff, this Jamison Hammond." Tiff looked up at the boy she was being introduced to. "His dad is the self-proclaimed mayor because he knows everything that goes on in this town and he owns the general store."

"Nice to meet you and Nick is my step-dad. My real dad is a Marine." Tiff said.

"Lives in D.C. I know. Shame about the shoulder but you'll be ok." Jamie said.

"How'd you find that out? My mom only told the principal."

"I was in the office when she did. I have to get to class. It's on the other side of the school and if I'm late Major is going to rip me for it. Later Henry, Tiff. Oh and Henry, take her bag. Can't be easy hauling it around with a busted shoulder." Then Jamie took off.

"What grade is he in? The other side is senior high school." Tiff said as Henry did take her bag.

"Tenth," Henry answered. "He has ROTC first thing; now, let's get you to class since you won't tell me what happened." Tiff sighed and softly told him what happened. "No way."

"Yeah. I don't know why me but I'm grateful it wasn't my kid sister."

"So that's why you were gone for a whole week?"

"I was gone that long because my dad was deploying. I got shot my last day out there."

"That's insane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time June rolled around, Tiff's shoulder had healed and she was up to 98% mobility. Tiff knew the other two percent probably wouldn't come back but she didn't really care either. Her three week vacation to D.C. had come up and one night as she was telling Kelly a bed time story Shannon entered the room. She didn't say a word just stood and watched. Once Tiff tucked her sister in and said goodnight she left the room.

Shannon checked on Kelly then followed Tiff. "I have some bad news."

"What's wrong?" Tiff asked pulling the M&Ms out of the cupboard that Kelly couldn't reach.

"Dad was injured overseas. He was in a coma when they air lifted him to Frankfort. From there they flew him here. He's in Bethesda. He's still in a coma."

"Go. Kelly and I will be fine. Take your time."

"Sweetheart, you're only 14."

"And Dad taught me how to load and shoot his gun. I'll be fine. It's not like Kelly's awake. She's fast asleep and I will be in a couple hours. We'll be fine."

"Honey, he's been in a coma for six days."

"Ok." Tiff put away the candy and pulled out the ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. "That requires something stronger than candy. I know. Will it make you feel better if I call Grampy Jack and see if he'll fly down? It'll only be a couple hours."

"Tiff I—"

"Mum, I've been on my own plenty of times. Only difference is now I also have to look after a _sleeping_ kid. Please be with Dad. Get him to wake up." Shannon finally agreed and raced to the hospital. Tiff called Gibbs's dad and Jack told he was on the first flight down.

xxxx

Six days later Jethro was still in a coma and Shannon couldn't stop either girl from going to the hospital any more. After about four hours Shannon convinced Kelly and Jackson, who had been watching the girls, to get food but Tiff sat stubbornly by her father's side. Looking around and seeing she was completely alone Tiff took his hand and pleaded to him. "Dad, listen, I don't know what's going on in that brain of yours but please wake up. Mom and Kelly need you and well I do too. Please Daddy, please come back. Please." Suddenly she felt pressure on her hand. Tiff looked down in time to see Jethro's eyes fly open. "Dad?" Tiff asked.

He gagged on the tube in his throat and Tiff put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, I'll get the doctor." Tiff said. The tube was removed and the doctor asked him what seemed like a ton of questions before leaving the pair alone.

"You're alive." Jethro croaked.

"Uh yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Tiff asked confused.

"The chaplain he told me ... He said that you had been shot. He couldn't tell me more than that and I couldn't ask Shannon. When I called your mom she never let me talk to you."

"You thought I was dead?" Jethro only looked at her. "The first bullet grazed my hand, four stitches and you can barely tell there's a scar; it's the second one that had everyone so worried." Tiff pulled the collar of her shirt off her shoulder. "The doctor said it tore through muscles or something. Four weeks in a sling then six weeks of PT after that. I met a cute guy though at my school. He's a couple years older but real cute. Guy by the name of Special Agent Mike Franks was looking into the shooting but wouldn't tell me anything."

"Agent?" Jethro asked.

"NIS. Naval Investigative Service. He really wouldn't tell me why they were interested in a Marine dependent getting wounded. I thought that was something they'd leave for local cops. Obviously not. I still have no idea why he was looking into it."

"Kelly and Shannon?"

"Down in the cafeteria. Your dad's here too. Is that why you were in a coma for nearly two weeks? Because you thought something really bad happened to me?"

"Maybe."

"Doc said all your tests came back normal and he couldn't explain why you were still out. If something did happen to me I'd still want you to take care of Shannon and Kelly. They need you too, you know. Especially Kelly. She'd probably handle losing one of us but not both."

Jethro lifted an arm and Tiff smiled. She climbed up on the bed and cuddled next to her dad.

"I love you." Tiff whispered.

"Love you too." Jethro answered. That was how Shannon and Kelly found them when they came back from lunch.

"Jethro." Shannon breathed.

"Daddy!" Kelly cheered. Both girls rushed to the bedside. Shannon took his hand and Kelly climbed up on the bed.

* * *

_**I do hope you liked this. Part two just review then click the button. Thank you so much.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Again I think we all know I don't own NCIS just the various OCs. **_

* * *

Over time Jethro healed and Tiff found out that she hadn't been the target of the shooting. "Hey Dad," Tiff said one afternoon as she picked up the phone.

"Tiffany, I have some news." Jethro said. "You weren't the target."

"What do you mean?"

"A young Marine was gunned down out front of the diner. Two of the bullets went wide and you were hit."

"Do you know who?"

"That's not important. What is important is that you aren't in any danger."

"How'd you find out?"

"Mike Franks." Jethro said.

"So where are you stationed now?"

"Tiffany ..."

"That means you have bad news. You're going back overseas, aren't you?"

"I wasn't here when you needed me most. I can't let that happen to _any_ of my girls again."

"You're getting out."

"Retiring."

"Call it what you want. So what now? You can't just retire. You don't make enough."

"I've been offered a job at NIS. I'll be in D.C. and it pays well."

"Alright. Dad, am I safe?"

"Yes. No one's looking for you." They said their goodbyes shortly after that.

* * *

"Dad," Tiff said on the phone one afternoon in August shortly after her junior year had started.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to come stay with you and Shannon."

"Why? You know your mom has majority custody."

"I know. We've been in school for nearly a week and a half; I can't take this anymore. Everywhere I look I see him. Memories. Our times together. I can't take it."

"What are you talking about?" Jethro asked.

"I know that you had a problem with me dating Jamie because he's two years older than me but I can't help the way I feel. He left right after graduation. Shannon and I have something else in common. We both love Marines. I know you don't want me to say that but I really like him and with him being stationed at Lackland ... Dad, please."

"I thought you said he was a Marine."

"I did. Dog handler. Search and rescue. All dogs are trained at Lackland."

"I'll talk to your mom but you have to give it a couple more days."

It took three more weeks but finally after much pleading on her part with her mom, Marie let Tiff move in with Jethro.

* * *

"Dad, what's wrong with Tiff?" Kelly asked the night of what should have been Tiff's senior prom.

"Said she didn't want to talk about it. Don't push her." Jethro answered. Kelly nodded and walked out into the living room to see Tiff on the couch in her PJ's watching horrible movies.

"You're just going to drop it?" Shannon asked.

"I already know what's wrong. That will make Kelly drop it. Hopefully. Just look at the calendar." Jethro answered dumping popcorn in a bowl then taking it out to the living room.

"Just tell me what's wrong." Kelly begged.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it." Tiff answered taking the popcorn from her dad. "If you're going to stay you can only make fun of how terrible and clichéd these movies are and not about my horrible, supposed best friend who dropped me three days before prom with absolutely no one to go with after I spent a ton of money to get ready for it."

"Why can't you still go?"

"Because I'll look like a loser. Girls don't go to dances alone and all of my friends already have dates. Since Henry canceled on me I'd rather just stay home and not talk about it. Okay?"

"Fine," Kelly said. "But I think you're selling yourself short. You'd be awesome at a party by yourself. You're the life of the party most of the time."

"Thanks Kelly." Tiff said. Less than twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Jethro urged Tiff to get it. Though she whined about it she finally pulled herself off the couch and looked out the window. On the curb just barely visible in the dark was a Camaro. Her brow wrinkled in confusion not knowing anyone who drove a Camaro.

She shrugged then walked to the door. Tiff pulled it open and stared at the welcome mat. "What can we do for you?" She asked noticing the polished shoes. A hand slowly reached out and gently lifted her chin. Her eyes ran up the length of his body taking in the dog by his side and his Marine uniform as well as the distinct lack of a name tag. Then her eyes settled on his face and her jaw dropped. "You ... You're ... You're supposed to be in Texas."

"Transferred to Norfolk four days ago," he answered softly.

"But ..."

"Aren't you ... happy to see me?"

"Jamie I—"

"Invite the boy in." Jethro said.

Tiff stepped back and Jamie and his dog entered.

"Jamison Hammond, sir." Jamie said taking off his cap. Tiff noticed he was in his dress blues.

"Don't sir me." Jethro said.

"Jamie, you remember my father, Gunny Jethro Gibbs. Dad, Jamie." Tiff said. The pair had met at Tiff's 16th birthday party when Jamie and Tiff had been dating.

"Gunny," Jamie answered.

"Private." Jethro said as he shook hands with the younger man.

"What are you doing here?" Tiff asked.

"You're not happy to see me." Jamie said, the realization settling on him.

"Why would I be happy to see my ex-boyfriend show up in dress blues nearly two years after he dumped me because it would be better for me not to spend the last two years of high school waiting for him?" Tiff snapped.

"Listen, I know the way we ended things wasn't the best but honestly I wanted you to give another guy the chance to make you happy and it wasn't fair to make you wait until you graduated to have another chance at dating."

"I would have waited."

"I know but I couldn't ask you to. Let me take you out to dinner. Then maybe if you're not too mad at me I can take you to Prom and it won't be a waste. I know you were planning on going with Henry."

"That's why he didn't come. Because he told you to be here."

"He was planning on coming but when he found out from my dad that I was transferring to Norfolk he came up with this crazy plan. Don't let this ruin your senior prom."

"I've already been to a senior prom."

"So you know how fun they can be." Jamie grinned.

"So I don't have to go again." Tiff answered, showing no emotion.

"Tiff, please. Let me explain."

"I think you should." Kelly said.

"Oh please Kelly; you just want a chance to watch his dog 'cause Mum won't let you have one."

"Yes and no." Kelly said.

"Just dinner. There's something we need to talk about and you can decide from there if you want to go to prom." Jamie said. "Please Tiffy?"

"Fine. Dinner." Tiff agreed, the old nickname pulling at her heartstrings.

"Great. You won't regret it." Jamie grinned letting his dog off the leash.

"Tiff, since he's all dressed up why don't you put on that dress you bought? No reason to look out of place in jeans." Shannon suggested but Tiff had a feeling Shannon wasn't going to let her out of the house in anything less than a dress.

As Tiff headed upstairs she heard Jamie introduce the dog as Sasha and say that she was a two year old German Shepard he had received out of basic training. Tiff pulled the pretty blue ball gown from her closet and put it on. She really did feel like a princess in it which was what Kelly had called her when Tiff had shown her the dress weeks ago. Tiff did her hair and light makeup then slowly made her way back downstairs. Jamie's jaw nearly dropped when he saw her.

"You look beautiful." Jamie said softly. Tiff smirked and took his offered hand.

"I am getting pictures of this." Shannon said going for her camera.

"Mum, do we really have to do this?" Tiff groaned.

"I can count on both hands the number of times I've seen you dressed up so yes, I'm getting pictures of it." Shannon said.

After a few pictures and Jethro enforcing his midnight curfew for Tiff, she and Jamie went out to dinner. "I've got to ask, why do you call Shannon, Mum?"

"I didn't at first. I called her Shannon. Then I got real comfortable around her but thought calling her Mom would be disrespectful to my mother so I was watching a British show and they called the mother mum so it worked for me and her too." Tiff said. She stared at her pasta for a moment then looked into Jamie's eyes trying to see into his soul. "Tell me the truth, why did you show up to take your ex-girlfriend to prom? Certainly that would put a damper on your romantic life."

"I don't have a romantic life. After you there were a few girls but about six months in to Lackland I realized something." Jamie took her hand in both of his. "I don't want to play with your emotions or hurt you in anyway but I need to tell you this. Six months after I got to Texas I felt ... off for a lack of a better word. I guess I was missing you even with the letters. The longer I stayed and didn't see you the more I realized I had messed up. The way I felt about you was more than high school infatuation."

"So what are you saying?"

"I never should have broken up with you." Jamie said.

"You want to get back together?"

"I don't want to lose you. I'm only stationed in Norfolk. Maybe I can come see you some time."

"Jamie, I do have feelings for you and I was definitely hurt when you left but this past year I was getting over it. You'll never forget your first love but I don't graduate for at least a month and I finally know what I want to do."

"Do?"

"I'm doing Army boot camp after high school. Dad wasn't too happy it's the Army but he can see how happy it makes me."

"So you're saying there's no hope for us?"

"I didn't say that Jamie, but it won't be easy. You live three hours away and I'll be in Missouri all summer."

"Nothing about this is going to be easy. However anything worth having is worth fighting for and that's what I'm going to do."

"Even if I told you I don't think it's worth it?"

"I'd try to change your mind. Just give me three months."

"Take me to prom." Tiff said.

Jamie grinned and flagged down their waitress. As they pulled up several boys in the parking lot turned to look and all froze when they saw the car. Jamie helped Tiff out and the girls were now looking. Tiff smirked and took his arm.

"That a '66 Camaro?" One guy asked.

"It is. Restored from the ground up."

"That's almost as cool as the '70's era Dodge this one girl drives. It's the sweetest muscle car I've ever seen."

"It's a 1971 Dodge Challenger. If you ever spoke to me you'd know that." Tiff gave a fake smile then gently and silently urged Jamie to take her inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After prom they drove around D.C. for a while then they went back to the house. As they stood on the porch Tiff looked up at him and swallowed.

"This isn't going to be easy." Tiff said.

"I know."

"But if you're willing to work, I can't stop you."

"From trying?"

"Exactly." Tiff kissed his cheek then the door opened.

"You coming inside?" Jethro asked.

"Dad," Tiff whined. He just looked at her.

"He's right. I should get back on the road." Jamie said.

"Maybe you could stay here tonight. It's a three hour drive back to Norfolk and well it's already 11:30. Please Dad."

"Only have three bedrooms here." Jethro said.

"He can stay in my room. I'll stay with Kelly." Tiff said.

"Tiffany." Jethro warned.

"It's just one night Jethro. It's not going to hurt anything. You offered Henry her room for the entire weekend." Shannon said.

"Henry doesn't look at her the way he does." Jethro answered.

"We'll both be on our best behavior. I swear." Tiff said.

"Fine," Jethro reluctantly agreed. Jamie went back to his car and grabbed his overnight bag and Jethro turned to his daughter. "You will stay in your sister's room all night and any funny business Tiff and you will regret even knowing him. I know at this age you have a lot of—"

"I am not having that talk with my Marine father. I had that talk with Mom when I was ten, again when I was 13, and with Mum when I moved in here. It's not going to happen. Besides who says I still feel that way towards him?"

"I won't warn you again Tiffany."

"Yes Gunny." Tiff said trying not to roll her eyes. When Tiff saw him next, Jamie was dressed in a Marine T-shirt and a comfortable pair of shorts. Tiff smiled and lead him up to her room. "Well this is it. I'll get my PJ's and be out of your way." Tiff grabbed a sweatshirt from her old high school and a pair of shorts and when she turned to leave Jamie pulled her into his arms. He searched her eyes for a few second then kissed her deeply. Moments later Tiff pulled away gasping for breath and Jamie smirked.

"Goodnight." Jamie said.

"Night," Tiff answered.

* * *

"Ok talk." Gibbs said heading for his desk in the middle of the day on a Monday.

"How about a question?" Tiff said turning her gaze from the picture of her and Jamie on Prom night to her father. "Why have you blown me off two nights in a row? If you don't want to have dinner just say so."

"I'm in the middle of a case. When it's resolved we'll have dinner."

"Okay but I have to be on a plane in two days back to Lackland for this little guy's training. Sitzen." Tiff said as the puppy was now sniffing Gibbs.

"Did you just speak to the dog in German?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. Some dogs are trained only to answer to German commands. Less of a chance of the suspect being able to call them off." Tiff answered.

"You came all the way down here to harass me about missing dinner?"

"Yeah," Tiff nodded. As she caught sight of the picture on the plasma she gasped. "Oh, those are some nasty welts. Guy obviously wasn't wearing enough layers."

"You know what caused that?" Tony asked.

"Sure, you don't? Oh I have to take this moment in. Mr. Know-it-all doesn't actually know it all."

"Tiff," Gibbs said.

"Ok. He got them the same place I got these." Tiff stood up and showed them the welts on her back. She put down her shirt and spun back around to see her dad looking angry. "It's from a paintball gun."

"Paintball?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, Jamie's friend is really into it. Small balls of paint are forced through a gun by CO2. When they hit they leave welts. They aren't usually bad if you wear a couple layers."

"How did you get up here without an escort?"

"I told the guy at the desk I could blow him up with fertilizer and propane." Tiff said rolling her eyes.

"Tiffany." Gibbs said.

"I'm kidding. I just told them that you were my dad. I'll let you get back to your case." Tiff stood and turned to lead the dog out.

"Fertilizer and propane?" Tony asked.

"Two of the most flammable substances on earth. I'm a bomb tech. I get paid to watch things blow up and figure out how to stop them before they do. I also have a dog partner. He sniffs them out and I defuse them before they blow up." Tiff said.

"So how often do you train dogs in German?" Tony asked.

"Every other one," Tiff said. "Before 12 weeks I just socialize them, after that they go into specific training. Search and Rescue, Cadaver dogs, Drug dogs, Attack dogs, or in my case Bomb dogs. Oh by the way I'm married so you should probably turn your attention back to the case before my dad gets mad. Thanks Daddy." Tiff kissed his cheek and then finally left the room.

* * *

"Tim?" Tiff asked stepping into the elevator.

"Hey." Tim answered.

"You ok? You look upset." Tiff said.

"My sister may have killed a sailor and I didn't go to Gibbs when she first showed up so now he's mad at me but I don't think she did it." Tim said.

"First off I didn't know you had a sister. Second is this about the sailor they found at Waverly University?" Tiff asked. Tim nodded. "Third you just got to stand up to him. Dad is ... can be scary but he understands protecting family. If you had it to do over again, knowing what you know, would you have done anything different?" Tim shook his head. "That's all that matters. You were protecting her. Dad would have done the same thing." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Just stand up to him and explain yourself." Tiff stepped out and Jethro stormed in. The doors slid shut and Tiff spotted Tony and a woman she had never seen before watching the elevator doors.

"Tiff." Tony said.

"Hey Tony. You must be Ziva." Tiff said walking towards the pair and offering her left hand to Ziva. The other woman shook her hand and looked confused. "Tiff Hammond. I need to talk to Gibbs about something but evidently it'll have to wait."

"What happened to the shoulder?" Tony asked referring to Tiff's right arm being in a sling.

"Got blown up about four weeks ago. Stupid rookie mistake. Miss the back-up detonator." Tiff answered.

"Tiff's a bomb tech for the Army." Tony explained.

"Was." Tiff said walking around and sitting on the edge of Gibb's desk. "Bomb blew, killed my dog, and shredded my shoulder. Medical discharge. It'll never be the same. Besides there's more important things now."

"They're here." Ziva said softly.

"I thought for sure McGee would be limping." Tony said.

Tiff's hand shot out smacking Tony in the gut. "You do what you have to for family." Tiff said. "Can we talk?" Tiff asked turning her attention towards Gibbs. "I know it can wait but I'm going crazy without knowing the answer and I can't take it." Gibbs crooked his finger beckoning Tiff to follow him. She did and was lead around the corner to the other side of the stairs.

"That's Gibbs's oldest daughter Tiffany." Tony said to Ziva as Gibbs and Tiff were walking away. "30, married, and stationed in Florida. Her husband is a search and rescue handler for the Marines."

Tiff looked at her dad. "Jamie deployed three weeks ago. Now it's not the first time, it won't be the last time. And I can take him being overseas. I'm a soldier; you do what you have to. Make sacrifices. Being in our Florida home alone, even with the busted shoulder, I can do it. Last week though I was feeling really off several days in a row so I went to the Post Doctor."

"Base." Gibbs said.

Tiff rolled her eyes. "You and Jamie both. Anyway I went to the doctor." Tiff paused hesitant.

"And." Gibbs prompted.

"I'm six weeks pregnant. I know my mom is just two states away and that I've got great people on base but it's not same. With my busted shoulder for the next two months and being so early in the pregnancy, I'm not sure I can do it alone."

"What are you asking?"

"Can I stay with you and Mum?" Tiff asked not looking at her father.

"Yes. How about this weekend I come down to Florida and help you pack and then we'll get you settled up here?"

"I do have another question."

"Just one?"

"Why is it every time I come to see you at work you're working on a case from Waverly University?" Tiff asked.

Gibbs only shook his head and smirked. "You know I never thought my life would turn out this way when I met you as a kid but now I'm glad I did."

"I love you too." Tiff said. "And don't be too hard on Tim, he was only trying to protect her. You'd do the same if it was me or Kelly. You know you would."

"I would. You protect family." Gibbs said. He gently wrapped an arm around her and lead her to the elevator where he kissed her forehead then sent her on her way.

* * *

_**Yes it was Pedro Hernandez who shot her and yes Gibbs took care of it. Shannon didn't see the murdered Marine because Kelly forgot her doll and Shannon was so focused on her girls. Tell me if you'd like a chapter three. Thanks so much for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Because some of you asked for it. In this chapter: What if Gibbs's Son-in-Law gets wrapped in an assault case? Will Gibbs's help him out or will he throw him under the bus? _**

* * *

Desertion. It was not a word in Jamison Hammond's dictionary. He was a hard core Marine.

From the time he signed up until the day he died he would always be a Marine. Jamie had a wife and child who counted on him and he loved serving his country.

The one thing he did know however was when things got to be too much for him, his father-in-law could always help. That's how he found himself on the Naval Yard the morning after his return to the states. He watched Gibbs walk out with his team knowing they had been called for an injured marine.

Jamie picked up his phone and watched as Gibbs stopped to take the call. "We need to talk and it can't wait."

"Where?"

"The park."

"Five minutes." Gibbs answered. He sent his team ahead then headed for the park. He got two coffees from his regular vendor then sat down on the bench. Seconds later Jamie sat down and took the offered coffee.

"I have loved your daughter since the day I met her when I was in tenth grade. We have a son and I can't wait to get home and see him for the first time. Tiff sent me pictures but I doubt they do him justice. I would rather face your wrath a thousand times over than do anything to ever hurt them."

Gibbs watched him carefully.

"You know I would never hurt my family or another Marine. Especially not one who is like a brother to me. We were at a bar last night celebrating our transfer to Quantico and helping him man up to propose to his long-time girlfriend. Last thing I remember is him walking out and then a guy helped me into a cab and I woke up in a hotel not fair from here."

"This Marine," Gibbs prompted.

"Lance Corporal James Hardwick." Jamie said.

"Why didn't you go straight home? Why drink?"

"I really want to meet my son and I do love him but I'm scared. My dad is amazing. Been doing practically the same job since he was 15. Working at the only general store in our small town. He was and is my hero. What if I'm not good enough? How can I ever be the kind of man my father is?"

"You do the best you can." Gibbs said. "What do you want from me?"

"I can't say for certain that I didn't hurt him and I don't want my family involved."

"You want me to arrest you?" Gibbs asked staring at his son-in-law.

"I know legally you can't arrest me until you have something to charge me with and that you'd rather not because it'll show up on my record but you can at least hold me for 48 hours."

"And what do I tell Tiff when she asks?"

"Just tell her I had to get settled in and I will see her soon."

"You want me to lie to her."

"Bend the truth slightly. Don't completely lie to her. That breaks the line. Rule 14," Jamie answered.

"I taught her that rule."

"Then you'll do it?"

"Come on." Jamie drained the last of his coffee then followed Gibbs inside.

* * *

"What did you find out?" Gibbs asked when his team came back.

"He's unconscious but the doctor said he would call when he wakes up. The ambulance picked him up from Gruff's Bar down town. We were just about to go interview the bartender." Tony said.

"Take Ziva. McGee—"

"Phone records. Got it Boss."

"And find out where he is supposed to be."

Ten minutes later McGee looked up and said "Quantico."

"What?"

"Quantico Marine Base. He was supposed to report for duty the minute he landed. There's another Marine who hasn't reported."

"Name?"

"Jamison Hammond. He is also Lance Corporal Hardwick's last call and text. Apparently they were meeting at the same bar last night."

"Any other calls stand out?"

"One to a Caroline Steven in D.C." Then Tony and Ziva came back.

"The bartender remembers him alright." Tony said.

"He came in with another Marine who paid for the drinks. Bartender said his name was—" Ziva started.

"Corporal Jamison Hammond." Tony cut Ziva off.

"Hammond?" McGee asked.

"Yes, the bartender said the boys were friendly enough but seemed to be celebrating. He said that Corporal Hardwick left and maybe an hour later a bouncer helped Corporal Hammond into a taxi but didn't know where Hammond went." Tony finished.

"Do you want us to put out a B.O.L.O on Corporal Hammond?" McGee asked.

"No. Find out everything you can about Hardwick." Gibbs said as he stood.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

Gibbs didn't answer just headed for the elevator. When he got down to the interrogation room, he entered to find Jamie with his head down on the table but Gibbs knew the younger man was not asleep. He pulled his jacket off and tossed it over the camera.

"Did you find out what happened to James?" Jamie asked looking up at his father-in-law.

"He's in intensive care at Bethesda in a coma. Caroline Steven." Gibbs said.

"James's girlfriend. She grew up in Florida. James loves her. Like I told you he's almost ready to propose. He really loves her."

Gibbs tugged on his coat, went back upstairs and his team told him what they had found.

"What now Boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs took a phone call and then hung up. He looked at the three agents then sent McGee and Ziva. "Ziva, James Hardwick is awake. Take McGee and find out what he remembers." Once they were gone the elevator doors opened again and Gibbs watched in horror as his wife and eldest daughter stepped out. Tiff marched over to Gibbs's desk and the older man waved away the agent who had brought them up.

"Where is he?" Tiff demanded, the fire burning bright in her eyes.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro," Shannon said softly.

"I know he's here. I got a text this morning and the only capital letters were N.C.I.S. Then I got a call from his new commander at Quantico that said Jamie went UA. I know he's here now: where is my husband?" Tiff growled her hands pressed flat against the top of Gibbs's desk. Tony sat down at his desk and picked up the phone pretending to make phone calls and staying out of the conversation.

"A Marine was injured early this morning. Jamison was the last person to see him before it happened." Gibbs said softly.

"So you've arrested him?" Tiff asked.

"No, but we are holding him until we can clear up what happened."

"Can we talk?" Shannon asked gently as she looked from her husband to her daughter.

Gibbs nodded and led them towards the back elevator where Tony would no longer be able to see them. "Tiff, I would do anything to protect you and my grandson even if it meant toeing the very edge of the line."

"Then you'll let Jamie go."

"He's the one that asked me to hold him."

"Honey, you know your father and his gut feelings. He doesn't think Jamie did this." Shannon said gently.

"No, I don't." Gibbs said.

"Of course he wouldn't do anything stupid. If Jamie does anything to lose his pay Jack and I won't survive on our own. He knows that and would rather die than jeopardize our future."

"Tiffany."

"No. Jamie would never do it. Especially not to a guy he thinks of as a brother. We met Caroline and James in Florida about two and a half years ago. They quickly bonded and Caroline and I put up with them, calling them Jamie and Jimmy. They were damn near inseparable. When they deployed Caroline nearly fell to pieces. She hated thinking her boy was going to be gone for so long but like I did, she knew Jamie would look after him. Then we found out they'd both be transferred to Quantico when they got home. I urged Cara to get an apartment near Quantico but she loved being in D.C. She came up to visit me and Mum and just fell in love with its charm. They are so much in love and I know Jamie wouldn't take James from Cara." Tiff said.

"You really don't think Jamison could have hurt Corporal Hardwick?" Gibbs asked.

"I know he couldn't have. They get in small scuffles but they always work it out. Never screw over your partner and never leave a man behind are two of Jamie's Codes. He takes them seriously. Why are you investigating? Don't you have a rule against that?" Tiff asked.

"Rule number 10 I believe. Never get personally involved in a case." Shannon quoted.

"That's the one I've always had the hardest time sticking to." Gibbs answered.

"Do I have to get a lawyer?" Tiff asked.

"No. I have a rule against that too."

"Number 13. Just remember you do what you have to for family. He knows your rules as well as you do and he lives by them too. You taught him well. Dad, please."

"I will protect him as much as I can."

"Thank you. We should get going. I promised Kelly I wouldn't be long and she's watching Jack by herself."

"Your sister is capable of taking care of a month old baby."

"Two month old and I don't like being away from my son." Tiff said turning on her heel and walking away.

"Be nice Jethro. She's torn." Shannon said. She kissed her husband then followed her step-daughter. When she caught up with Tiff the younger girl was on the phone with Caroline.

"There are people here talking to James. They want to know what he remembers about the attack." Caroline said.

"Cara, listen to me. If they identify themselves as NCIS agents go with them. Tell them however that you will not speak to anyone except Agent Gibbs."

"Your dad?"

"Yes. He'll take care of you I promise." Tiff said.

"I have to go." Caroline said.

Later that night at dinner Tiff looked at Gibbs. "How'd it go?"

"Caroline's brother," Gibbs answered.

"How did he know they were back? James only told Caroline they'd be in D.C. two days ago. I didn't know that Jamie landed until this morning. No one else was supposed to know but their new unit." Tiff explained.

"Hey hacked her e-mail account and found out. He didn't like the fact that James was putting Caroline's life in danger by shipping out so much. He wanted better for his baby sister." Gibbs said.

"Is he going to jail?"

"For a couple years. Caroline and James both asked for leniency."

Tiff turned to her sister. "You ever hurt Jamie and I will make sure the judge throws the book at you." Tiff said.

"You'd really throw your own sister into the lion's den to protect your husband?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah," Tiff said.

"Tiffany Ann." Gibbs and Shannon scolded.

"Only because I know Dad would go to the end of the earth for you and because Jamie is my husband. His family loves him very much but Dad would throw him under the bus to protect you." Tiff said. She picked up her empty plate and headed for the kitchen. As she sat it and her fork in the dishwasher Kelly entered the kitchen and replicated her sister's actions.

"I'm not offended you know." Kelly said.

"I'd hope not."

"I know if Jamie wasn't involved you'd have my back." Kelly hopped up on the counter.

"Good." Tiff answered opening a bottle of Root Beer and leaning back against the stove.

"And I'd never hurt him. You love him too much and he's good for you." Kelly said swiping the bottle from her sister and drinking a bit of it.

"Stop that." Tiff took the bottle back.

"Get off my counter." Shannon said. Kelly rolled her eyes and hopped down. "You girls ok?"

"Yes, Mum." Tiff answered. Suddenly an earsplitting cry cut through the house. Tiff sighed and pushed away from the stove.

"Your father has him." Shannon said as the cry went silent.

As Tiff went to sleep that night her last thoughts were of Jamie and wondering where he was. The next morning she woke up to a fussy baby but suddenly she heard a voice she had missed hearing in person. "Shh, little one Daddy's here." Tiff smiled and slowly opened her eyes remaining silent as she watched her husband cradle their son for the first time. "Look what Daddy got you. I know your mom's going to tell me that you really didn't need anything and that all you really needed was for me to come home but I wanted to get you this teddy bear. It's kind of a Hammond family tradition. Each baby boy gets a teddy bear when they're born. I'm sorry it's two months late and all but it's here none the less." Jamie whispered as he sat down in the rocking chair with his son in one arm and the other hand holding the bear. Jack reached out a hand and Jamie held the bear closer to his son. Jack wrapped a hand around the bear's paw and both Jamie and Tiff smiled.

"I think he's just happy his daddy is home. I know I am." Tiff said. "But the bear is a nice touch." Tiff pulled herself out of bed and walked over to the chair.

"I'm sorry, your dad said—"

"This is about the time he gets up every day." Tiff scooped her son and sat down in her husband's lap. "You know Dad has a rule about apologizing. I appreciate you getting up with him. Don't apologize for wanting to spend time with your son. It's honorable."

"Honorable?" Jamie grinned. "You know I always loved seeing you in my t-shirts. You got anything on under that shirt?" Jamie asked his hand moving up her leg. Gibbs cleared his throat and both turned to look at him.

"What's up, Dad?" Tiff asked.

"That chair was not built for two grown adults." Gibbs said. Tiff just looked at him so he walked in and handed her a bottle.

"Thank you." Tiff stood and handed Jack back to Jamie. She helped him give Jack the bottle then went to take a shower.

"Did you have to do that Jethro?" Shannon asked after Tiff went to shower.

"Yes," Gibbs grinned. Shannon rolled her eyes.

* * *

**_And now complete. Review please_**


End file.
